And that's when her whole world fell to pieces
by Lucylou122
Summary: Hermione comes home from the war to find her life is not as peaceful as she thought it would be, and her family have a dirty little secret to tell her!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Nope, doesn't appear to be mine, unless I am secretly a millionaire and have amazing writing abilities...**

With a small pop Hermione appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in front of the house. After the fray with Voldemort, she had been dubbed the "Wonder woman of the wizarding world" although she felt like more of an overgrown girl than a woman, her face was bare of makeup and she still had a little fat making her look more youthful.

Her frizzy brown hair was unkempt and needed a good cut, her eyebrows looked a little like baby slugs growing on her forehead. Her clothes were old and covered in blood and dirt and she was carrying a small purple purse. She was exhausted. After making sure that Ron was ok, well as ok as you can be when your brother has just died, she had given her best wishes to the Weasleys and much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay left the family to get over the death without too much intrusion. She would probably have stayed but relations between her and Ron were confused after the spur-of-the-moment kiss and Hermione had come to the conclusion that it was because she wasn't ready to turn from best friend into lover - even though she had been waiting for long enough!

She had come back to the house of her childhood, a cottage in the village of lower Lambton in little house looked just as it normally did, with whitewashed walls and thatched roof, the garden looked perfect, as if Hermione had charmed it that way only yesterday. The house had been magically made to look as if there were still inhabitants living there, any muggle passer by wouldn't have seen the difference after her parents had move out.

Hermione opened the white gate and walked up the garden path, eager to rid her body of the grime that had presided on it permanently for little less that a year (despite trying to scourgify it every day) , yet not wanting to enter the home without first saving her parents. She had to make sure it wasn't damaged though, the wards she had put up were pretty strong but with the ministry on he-who-must-not-be-named's side he had been able to do pretty much anything, and Hermione didn't want to take the chance, her parents were going to find it hard to forgive her as it was, but if they came home and their house was falling down she felt they might be a more than a little angry. She took out her wand and unlocked the door, far to tired to waste a precious second that could have been spent sleeping or making plans to go to Australia.

As soon as she touched the handle she knew something was wrong. She was so shocked at it turning purple, cursing herself for not checking for any signs of magic, that she didn't think to let go until it was too late. The handle changed colour again this time glowing blue. A portkey.

Landing with a thump on a floor and adding to the bruises covering her already battered body Hermione let out a groan, could she not have five minutes peace? Acting on her instinct she tried to apparate, but found it impossible. Quivering she clambered to her feet and had to remind herself to breathe. She was in a dark corridor, with hangings and a wooden floor. Paintings stared at her, jeering from the walls. They spoke in a foreign language ,Hermione was pretty sure it was Italian, but she could still tell the subjects were angry and upset.

She crept along the corridor as quietly as possible, wand at the ready, trying to find an exit so she could find out what had happened to her house. She had been stupid, she thought, she could have at least asked harry to come along even if he was a little too busy comforting Ginny he would have come along to make sure she was ok. She was heading towards the light, figuring that it was better if she could see properly then at least she could had a chance against any prospective attackers. Looking left and right down the illuminated hallway she headed for some double doors, that she presumed lead out of the awful place, and was just about to open them when a voice interrupted.

'Come quick miss, Corolis is finding your daughter'

Hermione turned to see a small house elf and a woman tearing down the corridor.

* * *

_A/N : I hope you enjoyed it! Any thing you have to say will be appreciated. I'm not sure how regular updates will be but I will try to get one in once a week – Lucylou122_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :(**

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit later than expected but please tell me what you think!

* * *

_

"Protego" Hermione did the only thing that was sensible as the house elf and well dressed women ran towards her. They came to a stop just in from of the shield.

"Aphrodite, is that really you?"

The woman seemed to be on the verge of tears and the house elf was skipping and jumping around the hallway.

"Aphrodite? That's not my name! Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Maria Romano and I think ... I might be your mother!"

"What? I'm not your daughter! I have parents; I was just going to find them!"

"The Grangers? What happened to them? They did look after you well didn't they?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Maybe we should sit down for a bit, would you like to come to the living room? Corolis please arrange for some tea to be bought to the south parlour"

The house elf disappeared with a crack. Hermione had to think for a moment. Was it really wise for the war heroine to go into a room with a complete stranger who claimed to be her mother? She hadn't even attempted to attack her at first and fro some reason she trusted the woman, somehow it felt as if she would fill a space left empty by the absence of the Grangers.

The woman seemed to take the emotion on her face as a yes and walked away. She led Hermione through a maze of corridors most with magical paintings on the wall. If you had asked even Hermione wouldn't be able to tell you how to get out, the maze was so big! At last they entered a living room through some big double doors. It was decorated in traditional Slytherin colours, emerald green and silver, with dark oak furniture and plush sofas. Maria sat down, almost sitting on her long, golden blonde hair. Hermione sat down opposite, taking in as much detail as possible about her surroundings. Bookshelves lines one of the walls, full of leather bound books, most of which she had read.

"You take after your father I see."

"What? I thought my dad was in the army"

"No. Mr Granger was in the army, your true father is a pureblood. He has stakes in many large businesses in the muggle world, Loves his bookshop to death. Whatever happened to the Grangers anyway?"

"I was just going to fetch them from Australia, I hid them during the war, and they don't remember me so they can't be traced"

"Probably a good job too"

"Why? I will get them back to England eventually"

"No. Your father will forbid you. You and your sister shall not disobey him"

She felt anger boil up inside her at her mother and whoever her father was, how dare they take her from the Grangers after they had looked after her for most, if not all of her life!

"MY FATHER! WHY WAS HE NOT THE WHOLE TIME I WAS BEING TAUNTED AND TORTURED ABOUT MY BLOOD? WHY DID HE NOT LOOK AFTER ME, RAISE ME? WHY WAS I SEPERATED FROM THIS FAMILY? MADE TO FEEL INFERIOR? IF HE DOESN'T LET ME GET MY TRUE PARENTS I'LL RUN AWAY FROM THIS GAHSTLY SLYTHERIN PLACE!"

The kind lady from a few moments ago had turned cold

"You will do no such thing young lady; you will be prised in the wizarding world once you have been introduced to the court. You will marry before you are 25, to whomever, as long as your father deems him worthy of such a precious jewel. You must do as he says or face the consequences."

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I? WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME? I WILL MARRY WHEN I WANT AND NOT BE FORCED INTO SOME BETROTHAL OR ANOTHER! I WILL NOT BE RULED BY MY FATHER!"

"Aphrodite Valentina Romano, you will go to your room and await the arrival of your sister. You must understand that we did what we deemed best in the situation we were faced with. All will be explained later but for now you must calm down and clean up for when your father and sibling return. Corolis!"

"Yes mistress"

"Escort Aphrodite to her rooms immediately"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Doesn't seem to be mine - what a surprise!**

* * *

The elf, who was wearing a battered pillow case as a dress, took Hermione through the maze of corridors again until they found a lift. Hermione was surprised to see the muggle invention in such an obviously pureblood house but was too dazed by the present situation to notice. As they stood in the lift she stood still and silent, paralysed by her shock.

She would never see the Grangers again, she was from a magical family and she had a sister. Those thoughts kept circling around and around her head, not really sinking in just causing her to stress out even more. These problems were alien to her, no book could solve them and there was no simple solution.

She blindly followed the house elf out of the lift and around the house until they came to a double door there was an elaborate nameplate that read; 'Lady Aphrodite Valentina and Lady Hera Regina Romano'. Hermione guessed that Hera was her sister and hoped that room would be big enough for the two of them.

"Here is your rooms mistress, Corolis is pleased you is home. Master Romano is being home in an hour. Call if you is needing any help" and the house elf disappeared once again.

Once she had walked through the doors Hermione found that space was not going to be a problem. There was a huge room with a 3 sofas surrounding a glass coffee table. The rest of the room was empty except for a fireplace. There were two doors on either side of the room one reading Hera the other Aphrodite. She walked through the one saying Aphrodite and her breath was taken away.

The room was pure white. Surfaces gleamed and she just wanted to go and lie down on her fluffy rug. A giant king sized bed dominated the room and there was an entire wall made up of glass. She stepped in to have a look around and was amazed that her surroundings started subtly changing. The rug grew to cover her whole room and the lampshade changed for a simple white into a glistening chandelier. As she explored things just kept on changing. Her bath grew bigger as she entered the bathroom, and more taps were added until it looked like the one in the prefect's bathroom. A large leather armchair and another entire wall of books were added to her private library as she entered and some silver angels wings added themselves to the wall above her dressing table. Hermione assumed that the room worked a little like the room of requirement and came to the conclusion that the Romano family were either clever, rich or both. Add her mum's stunning looks and the massive house and there was no doubt in her mind that her family had earned her the title of Lady Aphrodite.

After exploring her closet, stuffed full of clothes of every style and colour with a door that she presumed led to her sister's room, Hermione sat down in the centre of her enormous bed and started to think. She wondered who her sister was and weather they would get on, what would happen between her and the Weasleys and Harry when they found out, would they think she had lied to them? Was her father really as strict as her mother made out? And was it all a big ploy played by the few escaped death eaters to trap and possibly harm a third of the golden trio?

She assumed that Voldemort's followers were too clever to play such a big scheme so soon after the Death of their ringleader, and doubted that anyone, other than Bellatrix who was six feet under, was a true follower anyway. They were all either scared into joining the Dark Lord or agreed with him, just not with the whole 'Let's kill anyone who get's in our way' thing.

After concluding that there was no logical explanation for the woman to be lying she began to get ready for the arrival of her father and sister. She had absolutely no clue as to what her new family would deep acceptable to wear she called for Corolis.

"Yes Mistress"

"Please, there is no need to call me mistress, call me Aphrodite please"

"Yes Aphrodite"

"Corolis I was wondering of you could perhaps help me find something to wear that father would find acceptable, I don't want to disappoint him you see."

"Corolis is better at cleaning than clothes but is knowing and elf that would be happy to help Aphrodite"

"Could you fetch them for me?"

"Certainly, miss Aphrodite"

Corolis returned with a timid little elf called Ava who was very shy but sent Hermione straight to the shower with some tonic for her bruises and cuts. After getting rid of every bit of blood, mud and grime she came out to find a dress laid out on her bed and Ava sorting out various potions by the dressing table.

After putting on the dress she went and sat down where Ava managed to sort out the frizzy tangle that was Hermione's hair with just a flick of her hand. She applied some light makeup and left Hermione's long chestnut hair hanging down her back.

Hermione was just about to slip on her shoes when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to find a familiar face staring back. "YOU'RE MY SISTER!" a voice screeched loudly.

* * *

**Please review as any comments are welcome - and I'm on holiday this week so you might get a surprise update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - everything you recognise belongs to JKR**

_I know that people have been reading but I have one tiny little problem- I have no idea if you like it or not! Please review even if it's to tell me you think it's awful! This chapter is extra long because it's the holidays and i may be able to get another one out soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione's heart turned cold, this monster couldn't be her sister, it just wasn't possible that they were related! "Granger, get out of my sister's room right this second!"

"The name's Romano now, so it looks like I am your sister"

"But I hate you! You're a mudblood! How can we be related? I look like a princess and you are practically a troll!"

Her blood boiled, looks like she still had the view that the trio had been trying so hard to fight.

"Don't flatter yourself Parkinson, everyone knows you look like a pug and Draco only went out with you because he had to!"

Thinking about it Pansy didn't even look like her, maybe it was a mistake after all.

"That's not true! He loved me! I was the Queen of Slytherin"

"He loved you so much that I caught him in a broom closet with that complete whore Astoria..."

"That was one time!"

"... at least once a week"

Hermione smirked proud that she had finally stood up to someone; the war had definitely made her a stronger person.

"What! I could kill that girl! But that doesn't matter anyway; I was probably snogging Teddy's face off in next door!"

The smirk disappeared fairly rapidly but internally she was over the moon, she now had some dirty gossip on her former tormenter

"Do you slytherins have no shame at all? And Nott? Is he good enough for anyone, even you?"

"His family are amazingly rich, almost richest after the Malfoys lost their money because of the war. Teddy's family never got caught like them. With the Parkinsons almost bankrupt it was a question of weather I was good enough for him, totally different story now, I'm practically royalty. Shame you had to tag along though"

"Whatever, Who are the Romanos anyway?"

"I'm shocked! Little miss know it all is asking the enemy for help, never thought I'd see the day. What would weasel-bee say?"

"Zabini would probably have a heart attack if he saw you even glancing to me. Anyways you're hardly the enemy, you're apparently my sister and we're probably twins too, but you seem to know a lot more about this family than I do!"

"They're rich and pretty, stayed neutral during the war and disappeared off the face of the planet about 18 years ago."

"That's all you know?"

"Yes, now we have to go meet Daddy in his study"

Pansy turned and walked out of the room and Hermione followed her into the entrance of their suite where a house elf was waiting patiently.

"What's he like anyway? Mum made him out to be a total control freak" Hermione asked as they followed the elf through the house to meet their father.

"He's ok but let's be honest, he lost his daughters for almost all of their lives, and he'll be wrapped around our little fingers in no time. I'm taking you shopping as soon as I can, if you're my sister you can at least be stylish, you have a whole new chance to have a different personality and actually fit in somewhere for once"

Just go with it, Hermione thought, maybe she could finally get a hot boyfriend and not appear totally prude.

"As long as I don't look like a total whore I don't care"

"You're gonna have to learn the pureblood rules too, else there'll be major trouble"

"Sure sure, as long as I don't have to marry someone medieval I don't care"

They had arrived in front of a mahogany door, complete with snake shaped knocker.

"Go on" Pansy hissed

Pansy pushed Hermione in front of her and motioned for her to knock on the door. Hermione's mind was full of images of what would be behind the door, would their father use serve punishments or be as gentle as a teddy bear? She summoned her courage and knocked.

"Come in girls" a voice boomed

Hermione opened the door and was greeted by a large room with dark mahogany furnishings. Slytherin colours were everywhere. A green and silver lamp on the desk and emerald blankets on the dark brown leather chairs.

"Have a seat Hera, Glad to finally meet you Aphrodite, please sit down"

"Yes Father" Hermione bleated, desperate that her father wouldn't take any offence. Pansy smirked up from her arm chair.

"No need for that formal nonsense darling, I'm Daddy to you ok?"

"Sure Daddy"

Hermione blushed as she sat down in a large chair next to her sister. Her dad was sat opposite them with a large desk in between them.

"So you're probably wondering why we didn't bring you up and why you're here now!"

"Well I guessed that were here because Voldemort is finally dead" Said Hermione, praying she hadn't spoken out of turn.

"Intelligent guess my dear, when you were adopted we made sure to charm your house so that the moment the dark lord was dead you would be returned here and we would know to fetch your sister."

"But why did you give us up, I mean you have more than enough money to raise us, you wouldn't even have to see us this place is so big!" said Pansy

"We didn't choose to give you up my dear. Never doubt that your mother and I love you. We had to give you away else you would've been killed. When your mother was pregnant a prophecy was made. It said that one twin from an ancient and noble house, who was pure of blood, would bring down the dark lord, while the other would unwillingly help him until his last day when they would switch and become loyal to Albus Dumbledore. When You-know-who found out he was determined to kill any twins born into a noble house. When you were born your mum pretended that you had died, not uncommon in pureblood families because of all the incest, and gave you away. One to a pureblood family who had recently lost their newborn daughter, they pretended as if she had never died and claimed that you Hera were their true daughter. Aphrodite you were given to some muggles that helped your mother when she was a child, they were tricked into thinking that you really were their true daughter and as soon as you were bought home you would be forgotten by them, completely erased from their life. We then went into hiding and everyone presumed that we had died of grief from our loss!"

"But if we're twins why don't we look the same?" Hermione's logic took over

"Oh you do - the wonders that complex glamour charms can do!"

"Well would you mind undoing them, I can't stand her ugly face being next to mine" sneered Pansy

"Hera! Please! You must forget your past and treat your sister as if you have known each other since birth. Hermione Granger is going to move to Australia with her parents and Pansy will die in a tragic accident. The Romano twins must pretend that they have been soaking up their culture in Italy; we may have influenced your parents into teaching you the language and taking you there on holiday so our story would make sense and we'll e going back there this summer."

"If we're Italian then why do we have Greek names?"

"Oh your mother chose them, her mother was Greek and she wanted to honour the family by giving you both Greek names."

"Riiiiiiggght, how do you undo a glamour charm?"

"Oh we'll have to wait until your mother gets home to do that- she'd never forgive me otherwise! We'll meet you in the family dining room in half an hour, ask and elf if you can't find the way!"

* * *

**One word : REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

I am going to discontinue this story because no-one is really reviewing and I don't really have the time to keep updates frequent, sorry

Lucylou122


End file.
